Story Written in Stone
by estutmirleid
Summary: It was never meant to happen. Nico wasn't supposed to die. Will wasn't supposed to go with Nico. But the Fate had other plans, and so did Aphrodite.


**ARGH! I've been having my first writer's block and it is so frustrating! So I've decided to let this idea out of the cauldron known as my head. Video for endscene is on my profile. Hope you enjoy! :( I FEEL SO BAD WRITING THIS! AND I HAVE NOW IDEA HOW TO TRANSLATE THE SPELL! I FORGOT WHAT IS MEANS! T^T**

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

Percy didn't how it happened.

He, Jason, Nico, and other campers were fighting a horrendously large group of monsters at the edge of the lake at camp. They were already pretty scraped up, Nico in the worst shape. Finally, the flow of monsters seemed to stop.

"Yes!" he and Jason cheered and Nico gave them a weak smile, but it didn't last long. Percy's eyes widened as a hellhound lunged at Nico.

"Nico!" he yelled in panic. Jason raised his arms to try and blow the hellhound away, running at the same time while Percy did the same with water. It didn't work. They were too exhausted and Percy watched in horror as Nico turned around in time for the hellhound to slash its wicked claws across his chest.

 **Jason's POV**

"NO!" he yelled. His vision turned red as a new surge of energy flowed through his veins. He _would_ make that monster pay. Throwing his sword straight at the hellhound, it sliced its stomach open and a flurry of gold dust showered on the ground. Percy was already crawling towards Nico.

"No bro, you can't die on us like this!" Percy said, and frantically poked the younger boy's shoulder. Nico stirred a bit and called out.

"Will?" he rasped. Jason's eyes blurred with tears.

"No, its Percy and Jason," he said, "but if you live, you can stop being blind and actually date him!"

"Hmm?" Nico murmured and started coughing.

"Percy, tend to his wounds!" Jason cried and wiped his eyes, fumbling in his pockets for a something to bind Nico's wounds. Gods dammit! Why couldn't he have something like Leo's toolbelt.

"Go! Get Will Solace!" he barked at another camper who hurriedly scurried to the infirmary.

 **Will's POV**

"Jason told me to get you! Its Nico!" Haley from the Nemesis cabin said as she rushed in the infirmary. Will ran out of the infirmary as soon as the words 'it's Nico' came out of her mouth. He left his current patient to his sister, who gave him an understanding look. Stumbling and tripped, he made his way towards where the sons of the Big Three were anxiously waiting.

"Can you heal him?" Percy asked, looking at Will with his big, baby seal eyes.

"I-I don't know," Will muttered as he placed his hands on Nico's wounds and began to sing. Again and again he sang, his voice raw with heartbreak but the son of Hades didn't move. Finally, he opened his eyes again.

"W-Will?" Nico mumbled.

"Its me, Death Boy," Will said and hugged him as best as he could.

"Go heal other people. People th-that'll live," Nico told him.

"NO! You're going to live! I won't let you die!" Will yelled.

"I'm still human, Will. Human's die," Nico told him sternly, starting to cough up blood.

"I-I love you," Will whispered as he cradled Nico's head.

"I *cough* love you too," Nico said before spasming. Once. Twice. And then finally lying still. Will began to sob.

 **Aphrodite's POV**

"No! It wasn't supposed to end like this!" Aphrodite sobbed. The rest of the gods watched her in confusion. She made herself disappear in a poof of pink smoke.

"Curse them damned monsters!" she yelled, letting go of her usual sweet and pretty demeanor.

"They will be together! It is FATE!" she told herself forcefully. Then she began chanting.

"Mólis thnitós, strafoún se pétra. Mármaro, antikatastíste spasména ostá tous. Énas kósmos chorís aprósekti zoí. Tha prépei na parachoreítai se dýo erastés psychés!"

Back at camp, the campers saw pink mist surrounding Will and Nico. Heroes of the war against Gaea, such as the seven and the Hunters (who had come to their aid) stared in awe as the two demigods turned to stone.

 **Will's POV**

Will woke up in a strange place. Long, soft green grass gently flowed in the breeze. A melodic choir of many people singing rang in his ears. A boy a little ahead of him, of about fourteen years of age, stood with his back to Will. Will knew that familiar mop of black, feathery hair.

"Nico?" his voice called out, carried on the currents of the gentle wind. The boy turned around. Nico looked healthier, no longer a skinny and frail.

"Will." Will didn't realize that he had been drifting closer to the son of Hades.

"Nico," Will breathed and pulled Nico into a tight embrace. Then he tilted the younger boy's head and kissed him straight on the mouth.

He didn't care about where he was.

Didn't care that this probably wasn't the Underworld.

He had Nico.

 **Nico's POV**

And Nico had him.

They were home.

And their story was written in stone.


End file.
